Story of My Life
by Russettip
Summary: Songfic to 'Eyes Open' by Taylor Swift  Set after Cahills vs. Vespers book 3 but before 4  Amy and Dan have an emotion response to a song playing on the radio and Jake Rosenbloom is confused. Relating to the clue hunt.


Jake was driving the car on their way to the next place they had to go (a place he had never heard of, for sure), which was an hour or two away. The radio was on and Dan and Atticus were chatting away about ninjas and samurais. Suddenly, Eyes Open, by Taylor Swift was announced to be played. Dan quieted down.

Everybody's waiting

Everybody's watching

Even when you're sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open

Amy, in the passenger seat, pulled her legs up to her chest and looked out the window. She looked fairly sad. She sniffed at the first use of the line, Keep your eyes open.

The choking thing

Is yesterday we were just children

Playing soldiers

Just pretending

Dreaming dreams with happy endings

In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords

But now we've stepped into a cruel world

Where everybody stands and keeps score

Keep your eyes open.

At the next verse, tears started forming in her eyes. She hid her face against her pulled-up legs. Jake could hear quiet sobs, and could see her body convulse every couple of seconds from crying. He didn't want to disturb her more than she already was, but he wanted to know what was going on. He decided to stay quiet because of the tenseness of the situation.

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown

Everybody's watching to see the fallout

Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard

Every lesson forms a new scar

They never thought you'd make it this far

But turn around, oh they've surrounded you

It's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now

But you've got something they don't

Yeah you've got something they don't

You've just gotta keep your eyes open

Just the overall sadness of the son and situation was overwhelming to Amy. It reminded her too much of the hunt for the clues. She thought of all those times she felt like doing what she was now. She couldn't help it. All of those bottled up tears came spilling out. Hopelessness was what it was.

And yes, they've been surrounded by their relatives, and even had to fight and almost kill people, once again mainly family members. It was a cruel, cruel world Cahills lived. But some family had to take on this burden... Right?

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown

Everybody's watching to see the fallout

Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes open

Keep your ey-eyes

Dan couldn't stop the tears from filling his eyes either. He could still remember when he and Amy where running from the Kabras and Holts and Wizard(s) instead of working with them. He missed the innocence of his mind during the hunt. Before he had set out in this master plan of his to create the full formula. But he didn't want to relive the stress and near-death of it. Why couldn't he and his family have been normal and not murderous thieves trying to kill each other? Was that to much for him to ask for? A normal life?

Keep your feet ready

Heartbeat steady

Keep your eyes open

Keep your aim locked

The night goes dark

Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown

Everybody's watching to see the fallout

Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

It was true that during the hunt, there was always a chance that someone was watching you, no matter where or when. Or why, for that matter. If you were asleep in an unprotected area, there was a fair chance you could be killed, maimed, or drugged in your sleep. Always had to stay alert.

Keep your eyes open

Keep your eyes open

Keep your eyes open

Keep your eyes open

Jake was still fairly bewildered at the impact the song had on the brother and sister. He glanced out the window at the rolling green hills and farms on plains where the sun was setting, lighting Amy's hair up like a flame. He reached over to place a comforting hand on Amy's back-shoulder area. She sniffed and looked up wearily, sending a grateful look towards Jake.

The whole effect the lighting had was magnificent. And though Amy's hair was ablaze, her eyes were dark with weariness and sorrow, redness and puffiness also contributed to the outcome. From the back, Dan laughed a dark-ish laugh, "Story of my life."

Amy kept her eyes locked with mine, but still laughed a cruel/dry laugh. "You got it bro."

Then Jake removed his hand from Amy's shoulder and turned the radio off. The sun set and everyone sat quietly in the car.


End file.
